The Weakest Link In My Chain
by JillBelpois-HinataUzumaki
Summary: Chapter 14 is up. Naruto finally finds the guts to force Hinata to leave with him. But what else could the young ones do in a forest along on the journey back? R
1. The Weak

The Weakest Link In My Chain.

Chapter 1: The Weak.

**+----------------+**

** The Park **

**+----------------+**

**. HI!!!! I'm the creator of this stoopid and weird yet random story, I was bored while watching fuse. o.o And I guess I got this Idea when I was thinking about Drawing Hinata! (and Naruto) Anyways, I know that people don't read these stupid intro things from the author, soooo, -huggles Naruto- there. OKAY! Start reading, but if you hate the first sentence...go away. . **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

"We are all gifted with special talents, that leads to inner strength" Started some random proctor off in the distance, while he was teaching what seemed to be the new group of Genin this year, but only about one year younger than the Naruto era. Starting the new year meant that Hinata gained another chance to Participate in the Chunnin exams (again.) Knowing already that some of her fellow (Genin) were going to as well. Although Hinata seemed to be worried about going through all of that work, some good was to come out of it, as she knew this would be a perfect opportunity to impress her father Hiashi.

With the knowledge of what would happen this year, this gave her more time to prepare, which means that she might have a bit more of a head over SOME of the newcomers. Lost in thought over events that would not be much to fret over to others, She stays on the bench for a good several minutes, and snapped when her "uptight" cousin approached her from the side.

"Lord Hiashi is waiting, you missed training, and for that, he wants to talk to you. Or should I say give you a lecture, but all that I'm sure of Hinata, is that you are in quite an amount of trouble." He finished with a dull, un-welcoming stare, that gave Hinata no choice but to follow orders. She stood up from the bench and gave Neji a look that said "Okay bitch, let's go" But was ignored with his usual cold stare.

** +-----------------------+**

** Hyuga Household **

**+-----------------------+**

"Very well, we will remove you from all outside activities, including training, and keep you under one-hundred-sixty-eight hour surveillance." Hiashi concluded after Hinata's three hour lecture, as he left the room, assigning Neji the job of keeping her in place, while he makes the call to the academy, telling them to temporarily remove Hinata from her squad for the week.

Neji laid his sleeping bag in the hallway of Hinata's room, along with some books and a diary, which surprised Hinata to know that HE of all people had a diary. Neji pulled out a flashlight and set it next to the pillow that was attached to the sleeping bag. He pulled a small bronze key from his pocket, and shut her door, hearing a click noise, meaning he must have locked it.

Turning to the window, she thought that she might be able to escape through there, but would get her in a greater deal of trouble with Hiashi and Neji, so kept her mind upon staying in her room for the remainder of the week. She laid out on her bed, feeling too depressed or tired to change into something else, and dozed off hearing the muffled sounds of her father on the phone. Knowing she couldn't protest against being sick, and realizing it would be hopeless anyways.

**+-----------------------+**

** A creature stirring **

**+-----------------------+**

The digital clock read 3:28 on the side of her bed, as her eyes flickered open to the sound of rapid clicking on her window that was rain just hitting the glass, but was surprisingly keeping her awake. So she was awake until 7:00. when she was granted the time to freely roam around the house a bit, only to be locked back up at 7:20. But, it was worth it, since she was used to her room's color. **(Which in any case, she got kind of sick of it)**

Finally being able to stretch her legs, and see something from un-boarded-windows, kind of sparked her as amusing. As if she'd never set a foot outside her **"prison". **She got back into her room and thought about what her teammates would be doing right now, of course, doing something more fun then sitting on a bed all day. She sighed deeply, thinking that this could only be a "senseless" punishment, her gaze turned over to the window that is boarded, but some sunlight seeped through the cracks in between each board.

Hearing some shuffling noises outside her door, knowing that it was Neji probably readying himself for practice, she heard the clicking noise of the door being locked, and the fading of his foot steps going to the stairway.

** +-----------------------+**

** The Training grounds **

**+-----------------------+**

Kiba yawned as the squad had just finished their rounds delivering "stupid" mail to every one in the leaf village. Which seemed harder than it would be with their missing team mate. Shino fixated his glasses, as they had been sliding down the high point of his nose. Their Sensei opened her mouth to tell them they could go home, as the sun had already set, and it was medium dark, cause the street lights were not on yet. But, a certain hyper, orange jump-suited boy seemed to come in from nowhere, ran up to the group, with a stupid grin spread on his face.

"Naruto" Kiba began. "What do you want?" He said with a stern voice. As shino just decided to walk off. "You guys, look like you got the crud beaten out of ya', what'd you guys do?" Naruto said happily. "We had to deliver mail, and we would have been done faster, if Hinata would have shown up today..." He grimaced. "Huh?, where is she Kiba?" Kiba just darted his eyes to Kurenai, knowing she had to know something.

But Kurenai shook off the stare, and smiled. "What? you think I know something?" She said. "Uh...yeah, your the instructor, and besides, women are S-M-R-T, you SHOULD know." Kiba said in a snobby girly voice, that made Naruto blink, slightly freaked out. Kurenai gave him a stern look that said. "You better watch it", which immediately shut him up.

HA! oo sucked, don't bother reading the next chapter... Next one will be romantic!


	2. Noise

The Weakest Link In My Chain.

Chapter 2: Noise

**;; Thanks to a certain person, I am more confident of my typing, and now I will embarrass him by saying this...THANK YOU NARUTO! XD Okay, now that I have done that, I can say other things that are stoopid, and know that it's not being read! I love Itachi, Naruto, and LEE! . I HATE SASUKE! HE'S A FRIVOLOUS FAG THAT NEEDS TO PULL HIS HEAD OUT OF HIS ASS! Okay that's all I needed to say. **

+----------------------------------------+

Character list for this chapter:

Naruto

Hinata

Hiashi . GAY!

Hinabi . REALLY GAY!

Sakura

Kakashi

Kurenai

(and other gay fags...)

+----------------------------------------+

The next Morning

Hiashi Had felt somewhat generous the day before, so he had ordered Neji to remove the boards on her window, and have Hinabi moved to the room below, so if Hinata tried to leave, she would hear her on the side roof.

As loyal as Hinabi was, she accepted to do it, and said she would keep a close eye on her. Which Hinata felt as if she was going to dislocate Hinabi's Jaw for saying that. Nobody has the right to judge her, but for some reason that didn't stop everyone else form doing so.

With Neji outside her door, she had no way of getting out without making some type of noise. So like a "good little girl" she stayed on the bed and read some random textbooks from the academy. She stopped to the sound of frequent pattering noises that she thought was rain hitting the window, but after getting annoyed with the continuous noises, she decided to look out the window, but looked at the clock to notice it's only 3:24 in the morning, so she might not see anything, but curiosity had gotten the best of her.

She stepped off the bed and onto the cold wooden floor and walked over to the window, with hideous curtains, and pulled them back. Seeing nothing from where she was standing, she stepped closer and looked outside. Nothing conspicuous but some tree's and houses. Readying to turn around and go back to her senseless reading she saw something move passed the window, and stood still, waiting for it to pass again. 6 minutes passed and finally she got tired of waiting, and looked to the door. "_Maybe Neji won't notice if I open the window just once...or Hinabi for that matter, she's probably sleeping.." _She turned back to the window, and pulled on the bottom of it, as it made a squeaking noise, she stopped to look back at the door to see if Neji woke up, and returned to opening the window slowly.

She got it all the way open and poked her head outside only to be pulled back in at the sight of Naruto poking his head out from the side of it. She was about to scream when she cupped her hand over her mouth to prevent waking up the whole house. Naruto just smiled in a goofy fashion and climbed in without permission, followed by Kiba. Hinata couldn't believe these two. They crawled on her roof, and climbed through her window. Long silence creped up as they all stared at each other, until Kiba opened his mouth.

"Why the hell weren't you at practice yesterday!? We had to-" Naruto shut him up as he covered his mouth. In a low fixed tone he ordered Kiba to be quiet, as they all shifted gaze to the door, which wasn't moving.

"What are you two doing? Why are you here?" Hinata asked with just a bit of anger in her voice. Naruto Stepped forward. "We were curious, it's not like you to skip practice."

Hinata twitched at Naruto's remark. "I didn't want to miss it, I'm forced to miss it, my dad won't let me leave, all because I missed Training with Hinabi and Neji, and I wont be going to practice until next week, cause that's when my father will remove punishment." Hinata said looking somewhere else but at Naruto and Kiba, to avoid any looks they might be giving off. "Oh, well, Hiashi is one crazed up old man if he-" The three turned to the sound of the door coming unlocked, and Hinata turned to them. "Uh...I think you need to go now.." Kiba grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him out the window, as Hinata shut the curtains, since there was no time to close the window, and threw herself under the covers, as the door opened.

Neji looked around in pure disdain, and looked for any signs of movement. Seeing that nothing was out of place, he tiredly mumbled something and closed the door, locking it again. Hinata sighed in relief. She walked over to the window again, thinking that Kiba and Naruto might be stupid enough to stay there, but no, only Naruto was. He looked over at her. "Is he gone yet?" _"Oh, that's a dumb question." _Hinata thought to her self, but answered it anyways. "Y-yeah, he left." Naruto pulled some rocks out of his pocket and threw them off the roof. "Well, how about from now on, I'll just come visit you until the punishment is lifted? I'll bring Kiba too, if he'll go." Naruto whispered. Hinata tried to refuse his request, but he interrupted before she could say anything. "Great I'll be here tomorrow at 4:00 in the morning. See ya later Hinata." He smiled and motioned to get off, but slipped on the wet part of the roof and fell off. Hinata gasped to her self and crawled out onto where Naruto was and looked down at him, to see he was fine, but rubbing his head in pain. Hinata sighed in relief but couldn't help but giggle a bit, even though it wasn't funny.

12:06 in the Afternoon

Kurenai and Kakashi were talking to each other, with Sakura arguing with Naruto over stupid things. That annoyed Sasuke so much that he joined in on the arguing. Kakashi looked over at his three "brilliant" students and gave a look of hopelessness, scratching his head. "Your kids sure are something, I'll give you that Kakashi..." Kurenai said after a short laugh. "Yeah, something called headache..." Kakashi moved over to the three bickering students and stopped the arguing, with a few glares to each other. "Alright, now that I got you three to finally shut up, we can get started on the mission today." He said with a roll of the shoulder. Kurenai turned to her two students and smiled. "Okay, lets go." Kurenai instructed her students. Squad 8 left off, leaving squad seven to take care of their own plans for today.

Naruto couldn't help but wonder how Hinata is doing, having to be cooped up in her room for another 5 days. Neji guarding the door, Her sister in the room below. It must be rough on her to be guarded 24 seven. "_Now who is the bird trapped in a cage Neji?" _Naruto asked himself that silently, as Sakura and Sasuke chatted with Kakashi. Winter was just rolling in, which means there were 23 days left until Christmas, and Naruto hadn't thought of what he should get Sakura for a gift. He thought for what seemed 2 seconds and was shook rapidly by Sakura, ordering him to pay attention, as Sasuke and Kakashi were already ahead of them. He snapped out of his deep thought, and followed Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi to where their mission was supposedly to start.

Hinata felt like she hasn't breathed in forever, as Neji entered the room to check for any suspicious behavior, and with out any "Hello" or anything, he simply left her there on her bed, feeling no pity. Shortly after he left, Her Father, Hiashi came in and sat at the end of her bed with a serious look on his face. Hinata shivered and addressed her father saying "Hello." But was coldly responded with a "Shut Up" from her father. She silenced and looked towards the floor to avoid his look. She felt a warm liquid pouring from her back, and looked up at her father, who had struck her with something sharp. Felt like glass, but none the less, it still hurt, causing her great pain. Asking herself why her own father had done this.

"You Whore!" He yelled. "You had two young men up here with you, and I strictly prohibited any visitors for the remainder of your punishment!" Hinata coughed a strenuous amount of blood onto the cold wooden floor, as she felt him push her onto her bed flat out. She gasped as the sharp object had been pushed in further, causing more pain. She was pulled back up, as her father removed the object, that turned out to be a kitchen knife. Rather smaller than a butcher knife, but bigger than a standard one, as she fell back onto her bed, and stained with blood. Hiashi, glared and left the room, stopping to tell Neji not to help her, and let her take care of her self. All Hinata could do was lay there though, as the room started to get bury. She wondered what was going to happen, and how fast it all happened. She blinked a couple of times before catching her breath, at a steady pace, and passed out, on her bed, where the blood stain stopped growing, and became absorbed into the mattress. The door locked, and Hiashi just walked downstairs. Neji, just simply flipped the page in his book, and the house hold went silent.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////////////////////

**:P Heehaw, sorry, that was the best I could do for now, I need some Cherry Soda and maybe some cheese-its, and I'll get right back to work on this. . Thanks again naruto-kun for the morale boost. Chappie 3 will come...eventually...oo;;; OKAY! Make sure you don't send a flamer...-hides behind Itachi- PLEASE NO YELLING:(**

**Thanks to:**

**Naruto3010 ????**

**Zabuzasgirl**

**JamieYuki**


	3. It always happens

**The Weakest Link In My Chain.**

** Chapter 3: It all happens.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**THANK NOT JUST NARUTO3010, BUT I ALSO THANK, FOR SENDING SUCH AN AWESOME REVIEW! I AM MORE CONFIDENT OF THIS CHAPTER NOW THAT I HAVE 2! COUNT EM' 2, REVIEWS!!!!! -supreme music in the back ground, with a dramatic wind effect- **

+----------------------------------------+

Character list for this chapter:

Naruto

Hinata

Hiashi . GAY!

Hinabi . REALLY GAY!

Sakura

(and other gay fags...)

+----------------------------------------+

Hinata lays unconscious on her bed, bleeding ever more, slowly, with no help. Oblivious to the outer world. But in the house, it was like a conspiracy that died out, right after it was recognized. Just a cog in the machine of life, that fell off. Hiashi cared not of what happened now. Thinking that she was doing under-aged activities with the two young men who entered the room last night. As long as he still had more loyal children, Hinabi and Neji, he thought to himself, that everything would be slightly better off with out the child with weak Kekaei Gen Kai. He sat in his chair down stairs with Hinabi, and explained everything she must do to keep this a secret.

Naruto huffed his breath as he had just finished painting the side of a house with his team mates. The house was big, and spacious, and was now painted a hue of bright yellow, which in Naruto's taste was "Ewww..." Sakura adored it though, but what more would you expect from a "Girl" He though to himself, as he watched Sasuke walk off with Kakashi, with the ginger Sakura blissfully following with empty paint cans. The sun, reaching the ground in the west, dusk was growing near, and Naruto for some odd reason didn't seem to be hungry, as he had been thinking about what he should get Sakura for Christmas. The snow was just starting to fall, not allot, but just enough to hit the ground, and stay there for a good minute before melting. He looked at his clothes, covered in the hideous paint, and looked around for any wandering eyes, or the giggle of little kids. Though there was nobody in sight so he was safe from more humiliation, and wandered off to his house to get new clothes that weren't "ewww."

Hiashi finished his conversation with Hinabi about two hours ago, and she was in her own room changing into her PJ's as it was her bed time. _"I shouldn't have to go to bed at 6:30, this is a total outrage." _She thought to herself as she crawled into bed, thinking nothing of her supposed "dying sister" upstairs.

4:06 AM

As Naruto had promised, he came to Hinata's window at around 4:00, and waited outside her window after 2 or 3 taps of his index finger against the glass. But, after about 10 minutes of waiting, he thought to himself that he'd let his self in. He clicked the hinge of the window, and lifted it up with out making a sound, feeling the warm air of her room hit his face, he crawled in, eager to get warmed up. He turned around and closed the window half way, incase her needed a quick escape. Swiveling back around, he looked around the dark room. The moon light helped though, he saw Hinata "sleeping" and blinked, and made his way across the room to her bed side, and placed his hand on her surprisingly cold arm and shook her gently. "Hey, Hinata, wake up, I got something." Naruto said with a grin. No movement. He quirked an eyebrow and shook her a bit more forceful.

Still, no movement, so he decided that she must be messing around with him. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up, moving his hands down to her back, and gasped at now cold liquid as it got all over his hands. Curious, he rested her head on his shoulder and looked down passed her shoulders, and down her back, which was covered in the same dark liquid that he got on his hands, but it was a darker shade. The moonlight wasn't enough to see the color, but he knew what it was. She needed medical attention, but how?

He can't go through the door. Feeling some of the cold air from the window he left half way open, he looked over at the waving curtains and he popped the Idea of sneaking her out the window. But then, shuffling noises were at the door. He frantically searched his head for idea's, and found one. He laid Hinata's Body on the side of the bed, opposing to the door, and he crawled under Hinata's, blood covered blankets, which was seemingly uncomfortable, but still did it.

The door opened with a creaking noise, as foot steps walked in. The sound of Neji's voice started up. "Hinata, are you still awake?" He asked, forgetting that she was brutally attacked today. Naruto was thinking quick, and coughed, changing his voice into a high pitched "Girly" voice. "Oh, yes, Neji-ni san, I-I'm trying to sleep, go back to the hallway so I actually can." Naruto coughed knowing it was a bad imitation of her, but hoped it would trick Neji. "Okay, I'm going, you pushy little brat." and with that, Neji closed the door and locked it.

Naruto poked his head out from under the sheets and quickly scrambled out from under the covers. _"EWWW!!!!!"_ He thought to himself, as he looked at the small stains on his shirt, but ignored it. He cautiously stepped over Hinata's body that he laid on the ground. He pulled her up and threw her over his shoulder, which was a bad position for him to hold her in, but he didn't know about that, so he obliviously made his way over to the window, opening it all the way, again minding not to make any noise as he did so, and crawled out, forgetting to shut it. He sidled on the somewhat thin roof top that laced around her window, and jumped into the tree that he used to get up, and got to the lowest branch, jumping onto the ground.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////////////////////

** awwwwwwness, My sister laughed at the Neji part. oo; I kind of' laughed myself though when I was typing it, so I guess it was somewhat funny. I hope you guys liked this one. Please Review, cause It keeps me happy, but people, please no flamers. They are what keeps me from writing these, and if you are the one who is sending the flamer, keep in mind that YOU are responsible for crushing more than one valuable readers spirits in the reading of my Fanfics.**


	4. The Rush

**The Weakest Link In My Chain.**

** Chapter 4: The Rush.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**I would like to give a special Thanks to the following supporters of this story, whom even though are a very little amount, I still feel the need to express my thanks. I Recommend reading their stories, as Mine as well, but here are the people who I currently fall into great Gratitude for...blah blah blah! . OKAY! Here they are:**

**JSai**

**Blackdrag**

**Pyro-Momo**

**darewaken**

**Naruto3110**

**Okay! enough with the mushy-lovely stuff! here's the chapter! ;; **

+----------------------------------------+

Character list for this chapter:

Naruto

Hinata

Hiashi . GAY!

Tsunade

Neji.

(and other assortments of fags...)

+----------------------------------------+

Naruto ran, and ran, the street seemed to have no end, however he was determined to get Hinata medical attention, and fast. But it all seemed hopeless, he didn't even know if she was still breathing. But he continued running. Lights of houses were turning on, as some people were getting up to go to work. The lights zoomed out of the corner of his eye, at the endless running, he was exhausted, but he didn't want to risk killing her if she wasn't already. Finally, the Hospital came into sight. The lights were on, which mean't there had to be some sort of life form that could help. He stopped at the double doors, and pushed them open with the very little energy he had left to spare from his relentless running. The air from the hospital was warm, and smelt like plastic. The back of Naruto's Throat was burning, from the cold night air he was in-haling, but that was the least of his worries. He walked to the front desk to a young woman similar to Ayame's age, which was wide-eyed at Hinata's bleeding body, and with out any words needed she called intensive-care unit.

Two medical doctors in light turquoise jackets rushed in, and took Hinata from Naruto. He wasn't willing to hand her over, but knew that he had no choice in saying no. The two doctor's laid her on the stretcher, and wheeled her off. It all happened so fast to him. He felt as if he was over-protective for this "simple" friend, but her watched none-the-less, as they disappeared behind a corner. He stood for a good 6 minutes, before a nurse asked if he wanted to wait in a waiting room. He didn't like long waits, so he rudely asked if it would take long. She nodded yes, and Naruto sighed. "Great." But he decided to anyways, since he knew he couldn't possibly just go home and sleep.

So he was directed over to a waiting room where there was an old couple sitting together, and in the other corner was a younger couple, who was holding a bundle, that to Naruto's Knowledge must have been a baby they just had delivered. He leaned against the wall and slid down. He looked at the stack of magazines that were tossed around on the floor, perhaps by little kids. He hated reading, so he ignored them. Running the events of this morning through his head over 20 times, made him drowsy. His eyes flickered on and off, but her couldn't keep them open. Like sand weights were pulling on them. He didn't resist, he closed his eyes, and rested his head to the back wall and dozed off in a sleep that couldn't be labeled a "deep sleep" or a "regular sleep" it was rather light, and somewhat relaxing. He cultivated his thoughts, and swept them off.

A light tap of the shoulder was enough to awaken Naruto. He looked up at a nurse with tired eyes. She smiled at him. "Sir, would you like to visit your friend?" Naruto immediately woke up at the sound of that, and ran his eyes over to the clock that was on the wall above the help desk. It read 6:48 am. Which means he was asleep for a good hour and a half. He nodded eagerly, and stood up. His legs hurt from the running, but he shook it off.

The nurse bowed, and guided him to a stair case, to look at her clip board, flipping about one or two pages, before continuing up the stair case. Naruto followed obediently. But the stairs were harsh on his legs. However, they kept climbing. Until they reached the fourth floor. She turned to him. "I have something to attend to down stairs, your friend is room 409, please mind that she just got out of operation, so she might not be awake yet." She bowed once more and walked back down stairs.

Naruto watched as the nurse disappeared from sight, and turned his attention to the hallway. He wandered the hall as he read the numbers. "_406, 407, 408, and 409_." He read to himself, as he motioned to open the door, he heard some shuffling noises come from the other side of the door, and waited a bit. The shuffling stopped, and he twisted the knob to the door, and opened it slowly, poking his head in. There was an empty bed that was un-touched, and a white curtain that separated half the room. He walked passed the first bed, and entered the separate side. The bed was used, but nobody was in it, he was set to start panicking, when a shot of cold air hit his face, he directed his attention to where the cold air had been sent from. Typically it was a window. He with out thinking, ran up to the window and looked outside. At first sight there was nothing, but when completely crawling out, he found Hinata sitting to the left of the window, hugging her knee's to her chest. He smiled and crawled over, sitting next to her.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? It's like...below freezing." Hinata was un-aware of him even coming out, and shrieked, releasing the hold on her knee's and sprawled further from him. Naruto almost screamed at the sound of hers, but just laughed it off. Hinata grimaced, and turned a small shade of red. A long silence came up. Hinata's heart was racing, totally forgetting about the pain in her back. "Wh-What are you doing here N-naruto-kun?" She asked stuttering cause of the cold, and being around Naruto. "I've been waiting here for almost two hours to see if you were okay, but it seems I had nothing to worry about, you seem fine to me." He smiled at her and grabbed her arm and tugged. "But, you still shouldn't be out here with a hospital gown on." He coughed, and turned away cause of something he saw.

Hinata was clueless when he did so, but noticed that the stupid thing she was wearing, opened in the front. She quickly closed it, and turned a deeper shade of red, coughing a bit. Naruto, without turning back around started to speak. "Why don't we go inside now, it's Freaking cold out here." He said finally turning back around at her, and pulling her up as he stood. Naruto guided her safely to the window and pulled her inside where it was warmer. (duh)

Hinata kept one hand occupied, as it was the only way to keep the stupid thing she was wearing shut. She sat on her hospital bed, as did Naruto. Once again, they stayed silent, as they couldn't think of anything to talk about. But, Naruto did. "Hey, Hinata, who did that to you anyways? Was it Your cousin Neji?" Hinata cringed in displeasure to hear about any of her siblings. She didn't respond. Naruto tapped her shoulder and repeated the question. Hinata had no choice, keeping him at bay was the worst thing she could do. As simple as she could put it.

"It was My Father." She said short and to the point. Naruto was surprised at the answer. "Wait, you lost me at, the part where your father did it to you, are you sure it wasn't some psycho deranged lunatic?" Naruto asked trying to lighten the subject, but didn't work. Hinata didn't wan to answer, So Naruto decided to move to something else. "Well, can I see it?" He asked hoping he didn't offend her. Hinata looked away. "Y-you want to see it?" She asked hoping that's not what he asked, but he said yes, so she turned red. "Uh...well, o-okay." She managed to get out, and tugged on her blanket a bit. Naruto fixated his position on the bed as did Hinata, so Naruto was looking at the back of her hospital cloth.

Naruto moved his hands to her shoulders, where there were buttons snapped together. He undid the left shoulder asked Hinata if she was sure she wanted to let him look at it, but she verified that she didn't mind him doing so, and continued with the right shoulder, as soon as the last button was undone, he pulled on the cloth and removed it, revealing her entire back. He sort of backed up a bit at the sight of a huge gash to the right of her spine, with stitches weakly holding it together, and some bandages over it, with some red swelling around the huge cut. Naruto was en-grossed into it and ran his finger along the middle of it. Hinata gasped and complained that it hurt when he touched it, which Naruto pulled his hand away from it.

"That's pretty bad Hinata, if you know who did this, it might be wise to report it to an adult." Naruto said while buttoning the shoulder pieces back up. Hinata didn't respond. Naruto again, just decided that he should leave the subject alone, and switched to something else. "So...do you want me to leave you alone for now Hinata?" He Yawned and stretched as he climbed off of the bed. "Uh, yeah, you can go ahead and go home now, if you want to that is." She was some what proud of her self for not stuttering this time and turned back to Naruto. He nodded. "Okay, I'll be back at 10:00, it's Saturday so I don't have training today. Is there anything you need from your house that I can get?" Hinata quickly said "No" Which gave Naruto a rising suspicion, but shook it off and smiled. "You sure are simple huh Hinata?" His words shocked Hinata a bit, but she weakly smiled back. "Yeah, I am." Naruto blinked. "Hinata, I didn't mean that in a way to offend you or anything." He said in a defending tone, which made Hinata feel better. "Okay, Naruto-kun, you should get going now." She smiled again and sat further into her bed, but was pulled to the side again in an embrace from Naruto. She turned a deep shade of red and stayed still as he held her for what seemed to be forever until he pulled away. "Get well soon Hinata." He said as he left the room, practically melting where his body had met hers. She laid back into her bed and drifted to sleep.

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////////////////////**_

**AHHHHHHHH!!!!! This was the best Chapter I've ever written with romance! I expect lotz of reviews on dis' one! yupyup! Thanks again to JSai, Blackdrag, Pyro-Momo, darewaken and, Naruto3110!!!!!**


	5. No Visitors

**The Weakest Link In My Chain.**

** Chapter 5: No Visitors.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**I would like to give a special Thanks to the following supporters of this story, whom even though are a very little amount, I still feel the need to express my thanks. I Recommend reading their stories, as Mine as well, but here are the people who I currently fall into great Gratitude for...blah blah! . OKAY! Here they are:**

**JSai**

**Blackdrag**

**Pyro-Momo**

**darewaken**

**Naruto3110**

**Okay! enough with the mushy-lovely stuff! here's the chapter! ;; **

**N/A: (Yes, this was in the previous Chapter.)**

+----------------------------------------+

Character list for this chapter:

Naruto ...Age: 12

Hinata ...Age 12

Hiashi . GAY! ...46

Neji...Age 13

(and other assortments of fags...)

+----------------------------------------+

Naruto closed the door behind him as he left Hinata's hospital room with a grin of Happiness spread a crossed his face. Walking down the 4 flight of stairs he used to get up, and passed the nurse help desk and through the double doors where he was rudely greeted by the cold air, and shifting snowflakes sticking to his jacket. He sighed at the sight of Ice covering the streets on the sides. He turned back at the hospital and then back around, heading back to his house. He breathed a couple times just so he could see his breath in a puff of fog.

He thought, and pondered what the consequences would be of leaving a defenseless friend alone in a hospital room. With her vicious psychotic father desperate to kill her. He thought that he might spend the night there, but the nurses might not allow it. So he continued to his house. Snow, now falling ever faster and almost impossible to see 10 feet in front of him, so he eventually had to squint his eyes to see through the thick snow fall. Reaching his house, the door was protected from snow cause the roof branched off over it, so it was easier to see what he was doing. He searched his pockets and pulled out his house key, and swiftly turned the key and stumbled in. Looking at his mess of a house, he sighed. There was nothing else to do, so he decided he'd start improving it's appearance, so it might be a little easier to look at.

2 hours earlier:

Neji opened the door to Hinata's room, with a drab look upon his face, he had already done all the necessary things such as cleaning the house, and doing the laundry, so it was time for Hinata's "Late Free time" He scanned the room, but he remembered she was brutally attacked by Hiashi. But he stopped and thought. "_This morning, she was talking, and she seemed fine." _He walked over to her bed, and looked over the bed spread with blood in it. "_Anybody who bleeds this much, should be on the verge of death..."_ He though while he touched the damp blood stain that was fixated into the sheets, that to his discovery, ran through to the mattress, as he lifted the spread up. He put it back down, and looked at the window's curtains, flowing, which meant the window was open. He turned and dashed down stairs to Inform his father about Hinata's absence.

**+-------------------+**

** The Hospital **

**+-------------------+**

** 10:12**

Hinata was asleep for about a half hour, which wasn't allot. Her eyes were tired, she was tired, everything was so tiring, it took allot of energy just to get up. She hated being here, hated hospitals, everything here "Sucked." Completely lost in her complaint of the mind on everything, she didn't notice the door was opening. It creaked a bit, which drew her attention, and turned to face the door, which was opening slowly. She watched a tan skinned hand move to the light switch, and the room went dark. She was beginning to panic, when the only light source, the door, was closed, and shuffling noises cam towards her, enveloping with growing fear. Until a cold hand was firmly places around her throat, she gasped as she was forced off the bed and against a wall harshly, and her back was already in enough pain, but this cause her to groan, feeling pain in two places at once was almost too harsh in her state of condition. She desperately tried to free her self, but it was no use, this man had her in a position where she was useless.

Time passed, where she was pinned, the time passed so slowly, even though it had only been 6 minutes. He finally was readying to make a move, but the lights flickered back on, and to no surprise, Hinata's attacker was indeed her father. He dropped her at the sound of the door opening. She hit the floor, but scurried over to her bed and crawled up on it, as Hiashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, as a nurse entered within the confines of her room. She stepped aside and revealed none other than her cousin, Neji. He didn't appear very pleased to see her, but that was to be expected. She turned away, to avoid his glare. The nurse began to speak in a cheerful, yet soft voce. "Ms. Hyuga, someone is here to visit you, are you accepting visits?" Neji raised an eyebrow. Hinata stuttered. "Uh...N-no, I uh...I'm not feeling too well..." She let out a fake cough, hoping that She would fall for it. She felt Neji's cold glare in her direction, and felt her spine twitch with displeasure.

The room stayed silent while the nurse was verifying, and doing strange markings upon he clipboard. Hinata waited for her response, while receiving the cold looks coming from Neji. The Nurse finished with her tallying, and turned to Neji. "I'm Afraid that you cannot visit her until she accepts visitors, please leave in the same way you came, unless you have a scheduled appointment with a Doctor, then you can wait in the waiting room." She finished and closed the door as Neji was about to Protest, and she locked the door.

Hinata turned to her bed and looked for something she could use to prop herself up to get OVER to her bed, but all there were was cords, strayed around the floor. She sighed as she knew she'd have to get up by herself with her own bodies will power. She leaned foreword, planting her hands on the warm tile, lifting one of her legs out from under her, and the other moving onto it's knee, and pushed her self up. In the process of this, he back having come to an arch, almost threw her off balance, but she caught herself on the wall. Having now taken a few deep breathes, she turned over to her bed and cautiously watched her step, not wanting to trip over the tube and extra stuff skewed around.

She sat on her bed, and looked towards the clock. "_It's 10:28, Naruto-kun isn't coming. He might have got caught up in other matters."_ She thought to herself as she looked at the calendar, seeing it was only the 3rd of December, there was plenty of time for Naruto to visit before The holidays. She laid back on her bed. "_There's nothing to do here, I wish I could leave right now..." _She called this cruel punishment.

She grabbed her blanket and covered herself in it. Burying her face into the pillow, she wondered in her deepest thoughts of when Her father, or Neji, would make their next move to Kill her or just kidnap her from her supposed 'safe' hospital room. She ran into so much detail, she was almost frightened to find out what they would do to kill her. Then another question rang in her head. Why are they killing her? What'd she do besides miss a little training? Of course, of all of these questions she asked herself, none of them had an answer to it. All of it was also making her tired, and she got blissfully tired. She felt that it would only be necessary to get some rest. But she didn't want to for fear that Naruto might visit her. Her mind rested on that one subject. "_Naruto_" She couldn't ever keep her mind on something for long with out ending in Him. Then she would think of him for so long, that it made her cry for reasons she was unaware of, but she liked crying over that...

Naruto found himself waking up from a couch, with he smell of lemon scented floor cleaner stuck to his clothes. He blinked and looked over at the digital clock on the end table by the couch he must have dozed off on. It read 10:53 a.m. He closed his eyes and was ready to go back to sleep, but they shot back open and looked at the clock again. "10:53!" He screamed and shot up from the sofa, and stuck his foot in a mop bucket, and fell over onto the floor, as the mop smacked him in the face. Getting back up, he ran over to the stair case and grabbed his bag, then removing his house key from the chain on the zipper, and slung the bag over his shoulder in a mad rush to get over to the Hospital, since he was almost an hour later than he should have been. He gunned out the door and onto the street, avoiding "traffic" of people, and dodged passed a woman with a stroller, and almost tripped over the wheels, but caught himself on a mailbox, and continued running.

The hospital came into full view, this is when he noticed that the snow was less heavy, and more of a sprinkle. He stopped at the double doors and pushed them open, and came to the usually second pair of doors, and pushed them open, greeted with warm air. He cheerfully walked up to the desk and told the nurse he was here to see Hinata. She quickly denied his request. His stomach dropped. "What?! Why not!?" She returned with a voice with no anger towards his behavior. "She isn't accepting visits at this time." He almost slammed his fist onto the table, but resisted, knowing Hospitals required silence, as did Libraries. He stormed out of the Hospital frustrated. "_Why the hell isn't she accepting visits!? I told her I'd come at 10:00! But I did show up late...she might have given up. But that's not like her." _Refusing to just go home, he ran to the other side of the hospital and looked up at the gutter, it lead directly up the building and branched off, dividing each floor. So, he'd have to climb passed three branched off pipe lines, to reach the fourth floor, and slide over nine windows.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////////////////////

** CLIFF HANGARS! YES! THEY ARE A WEAK SPOT TO YOU ALL!!!! FEAR THE CLIFFY'S!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :D You better review.. Or I get PISSED! grrrrr. Thanks JSAI! **


	6. Unexpected development

**The Weakest Link In My Chain.**

** Chapter 6: **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Hi, loyal viewers, newcomers. I have an announcement to make. MONDAY! THE 1st OF JANUARY! ON NICKTOONS NETWORK, THEY ARE AIRING MY FAVORITE EPISODE OF NARUTO! "THE BLIND BANDIT!" IT HAS TOPH IN IT! I'M SO HAPPY I CAN HARDLY CONTAIN MY JOY! -faints from excitement- This chappy is just STRAIGHT NarutoHinata, nothing' else, honestly! I am deeply sorry though for leaving you off on that cliff hangar. I thought it was getting too long!!! But it was actually short! oo But I'll make it up to you. This one is short too. TT;;;**

+----------------------------------------+

Character list for this chapter:

Naruto

Hinata

(and other assortments of fags...)

+----------------------------------------+

Naruto pondered his plan, and took it into coarse of action! He stepped forwards and looked up the long gutter pipe, that went up towards the roof to the hospital, and surveyed how many pipe lines he'd have to pass again. He counted three, since the first branched off pipe was above the first floor of windows. He first climbed atop of a dumpster so he could reach the lining, and placed a firm grip upon the lining, and hoisted himself upwards, and used a bit of chakra, just to stick onto it, with out sliding on the ice that clustered the pipe to the wall. He climbed, and climbed, and did so much climbing, that he almost passed the floor he was trying to reach. He grabbed onto the pipe that branched to the right, and had to avert into a hanging position, which he didn't trust at this height.

Having foolishly looked down, the ground seemed to be so far away that he swiftly exchanged his gaze back upwards, and over to the ninth window down. He groaned, the window was also far away. He sighed at this. _"The things I do for friends..." _He though to himself as he started his way there, passing the third window, being guarded by stool pigeons, but continued through, hoping they wouldn't come down and peck his eyes out. He imagined what that would be like, and pictured it in his mind, as he on auto-pilot, climbed over to her window. He moved all of his strength into pulling himself up onto her stone balcony, and face planted as he crawled over the gate that surrounded the little platform. He shuffled back up into a standing position, and zipped to her window sill, and pushed them open, cautiously bending over to avoid knocking in the head, and slid inside, with a firm landing on the ground.

He scanned his eyes carefully over the dark room. Hinata, was curled up on her bed, with her back facing Naruto. Naruto didn't want to disturb her, so he didn't bother turning the lights on, besides the fact that he couldn't find the light switch anyhow. He pulled up a wooden chair that was settled in the corner of the room, and took off his bag, sliding it next to the coat rack. He noticed that the sheets were thrown onto the floor. He picked it up and looked at her. She was asleep for sure, but the way she was positioned looked like she struggled a bit in getting the blankets off, but also being in a somewhat partially curled position, he verified she was cold, and threw the blanket over her body.

She sort of moaned in her sleep, and moved a bit. He stared at her, intrigued with the way her chest moved in a unique pattern when breathing, and how her hand was frequently curled into a fist. He found that his hand had moved and strayed along her face, which felt surprisingly soft, and smooth. His hand ventured down her neck, and stopped at her shoulder, cause she turned back over so her back was facing the ceiling. She must have obviously just tried to ignore his hand. He smiled lightly, and faded. He was eager to see if her injury had improved in the least bit.

He knew it maybe didn't, but he was impatient, and wanted to see it. You can only imagine what the stupid boy was doing. He scooted foreword a bit, and moved his hands to her shoulder gown buttons, and undid the right side, and had to stand up and arch over her to undo the left side. He slid the blanket back down to her waist level, and moved each hand to one side of her hospital cloth, and pulled it down to the same level as he did with her blanket, uncovering the stitched up gash to the left of her lower spine. He then, how you say, poked at the swelling around it, and strayed his index finger along the stitches, feeling it's bumpy texture, fixate into her soft flawless back. She somewhat twitched at this, but sweated it off, restoring a peaceful look on her face. Naruto just kept venturing her backs features, but mostly the giant, gaping, cut in her back. He felt deep sympathy towards his friend. She'd only been here for four or more hours, yet it felt like it had been days.

Not to Naruto's knowledge did he notice Hinata's eyes half way open, too tired yet to grasp onto what's happening to her, her eyes blinked a couple of times, and scanned the room, or at least what she could see from her position of laying upon her stomach. Naruto, finished looking, turned to Hinata, who was tiredly smiling to him. Naruto blinked a couple of time, having been caught in his act of peeking. Naruto turned away. "Sorry, I wanted to know if it healed at all." He looked out the window at the flock of birds, resting a telephone pole. Hinata buttoned herself up, since she was in no mood to have Naruto do everything for her.

Also not wanting to feel needing. But, it also had something to do with the fact that when ever Naruto even so much as touched her sleeve, she would melt on the inside. "_I'm so obsessed" _She thought to herself. That's the part of herself that Naruto wouldn't like if he found out about it.She tiredly ran her fingers through her hair, and slid her legs out from under the bed, and watches as Naruto moved up onto the bed next her. Hinata spoke soft to him. "N-Naruto-kun, how long will I be here for?" She played around with the bed sheets, waiting for his answer. Naruto moved his hand onto her's that was fiddling around with the bedspread. Hinata became wide eyed at his action.

Silence befell them both...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////////////::::::::::)

XD I suck at this, but I think I do pretty well...


	7. Failed Movement

**The Weakest Link In My Chain.**

** Chapter 6: Failed Movement. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! My Code Lyoko story was made 3 years ago, and yet, This story, which I made on December 25th, is exceeding in Hits, views, reviews, and commentaries, alerts, AND fav's! O.o This is truly a marvel! I shall make more chapters for you good people!!! -huggles every single person until their eyes pop out!- yayz. **

** +----------------------------------------+**

** Character list for this chapter: **

** Naruto **

** Hinata **

** OH! OH! OH! ME! (in commentaries) **

** (and other assortments of fags...) **

**+----------------------------------------+**

Hinata sighed as Naruto failed to giver her the answer she was hoping for. '_Hope' _She recited to her self. Naruto quickly tried to find away to escape the topic. Naruto was about to speak up, when Hinata seemed to first. "Naruto-kun; She began in a silent tone. Could you possibly, uh...how should I say this..find somewhere else for me to go?" Naruto thought for a while, cause she said it too fast, so he had to take a while to comprehend what she said. Naruto turned to her and smiled. "Uh...Why don't you ask Sakura or...go back home? Maybe your father didn't do it intentionally..."

Hinata twitched and persistently got up, ignoring the pain that shot through her back, and made her way over to the window, to see just the afternoon sky, the sunlight didn't reach the ground, as it was partially being blocked by the buildings massive shadow. She strayed her finger over the bottom of the window, to surprisingly find it warm, instead of being cold, as it was next to the window. "I know, that he did it on purpose...he couldn't have accidentally stabbed me with a butcher knife and not do anything about it, and you know it too Naruto-kun." Naruto took notice she was serious, by the tone of her voice, and how she hadn't stuttered while she talked.

Naruto also got up off of the bed and walked over to her. "Then why don't you just run away? Go live with a friend and totally ignore him, OR tell somebody, like Tsunade-Chan? Grown ups can discipline other grown ups!" He didn't notice his raised voice until he finished and somewhat felt guilty as this talk was developing into a fight. '_A ridiculous fight.' _He thought to himself. "Uh...I think I should go now, I have to uh...polish my...finger nails?" He back up a bit and grabbed his bag, as a silent, and confused Hinata just watched. Although, Naruto felt somewhat guilty about leaving after he acted that way. He walked to the door, but Hinata let out a fake cough, as a hint that it wasn't a good idea to go there.

Naruto spun back around and headed to the window, somewhat ignoring Hinata, but Hinata was too oblivious to notice him foolishly sticking his nose up in the air. In fact she silently giggled to herself, cause it looked funny to see a boy do that. Cause normally she was used to seeing a prep at the academy doing that. Naruto un-latched the window and crawled out, forgetting to shut it, and just slid down the gas pipe he climbed up. Hinata kept the window open, cause her room was slightly too warm. The room, she looked around it's blank and fixated shape. Square, blank, white, and uneasy when you got down to it.

She HAD to get out somehow. Less than a whole day practically drove her insane on the inside. But some how her outside never shows anything. This sadistic adventure of a life was becoming dull, and unwanted to her and some of her peers around her. Even as she grew up, she never imagined her life would be as bad as it is. She imagined it to be something worth living for. But when she took a look at it, it wasn't much. Something about it made no sense. She is still un aware of how she makes Neji and her clan, so infuriated with her, but she knew, she would strive on. Weather her father or Neji liked it or not. She then knew it'd take allot more than words for that to happen, perhaps more than hoping, or wishing, Praying or watching. More steps to it than it seemed when she thought of it. First step, is to get out of this hospital. The breeze, the cold breeze felt so inviting, she found herself almost half way out the window before she caught herself.

The balcony was so high above the ground, she stumbled backwards when feeling dizzy. She always hated heights. She looked at her, now cleaned, and free of blood stains, jacket, that was resting on the back of a chair in the corner of the room. She grabbed it, and looked at it, the stupid nurses sewed it with RED string, and not tan. Which struck Hinata as a 'clash' in the original color. So the thread originally stuck out when she looked at it more. Folding it back up, she without hesitation ran back to the window, and climbed out, shutting the window behind her too prevent any nurses suspecting that was her escape route. She went down the same way Naruto did, down the gas pipe, and un-prepared, hit the ground with her bare feet, and was of course...covered in snow.

Though, too determined to get away from the hospital, she ran to a fence that separated the forest from the building, and scaled it with a jump to the top, and slides over to the other side, and into the woods. Scampering, coming into a light sprint, cause her feet were already freezing. _"This is ridiculous." _She thought to herself. She was running in a hospital shirt, and wasn't wearing shoe's, and the shirt was just barely covering her body. She knew she had to first stop at her house to get her things, but the only thing that stood in her way, was getting passed her father and Neji...

Naruto whistled and strolled along the sidewalk, as the sun was just over head, indicating it was around 1:00 or something, when he noticed Sakura putting up flyers on a tall wooden fencing, and out of curiosity, walked over to her. "Hey, Sakura, whatcha' doin'?" Naruto asked, with a hint of flirtation in his tone, that Sakura ignored. "I'm putting up posters dobe. The hospital is sponsoring free physicals for the Konoha Sports festival this spring." She grabbed a flyer out of her bag and walked about 8 steps passed him and nailed it to the fence. Naruto just blinked, as he thought it would be a great excuse for Sakura to see him shirtless. He turned red and turned away to assure she didn't see. "So, are you helping out at the hospital for them?" He asked with the quirk of an eye brow. Sakura sighed. "Unfortunately, but I'm not the only one, Tsunade, and her old senior buddies are helping out too, so that'll provoke people into staying AWAY from joining the festival." She was reloading her nail gun and walking around the corner, only to be followed by an eager Naruto.

"When are these, 'physicals'?" He aid while grabbing a flyer out of her bag. Sakura smack his hand before he could get it though. "Go read one of the millions of them that I put up you idiot." She growled and returned to whatever she was doing. Naruto walked back around the corner to read it. "_April 16th through the 30th. Hospital opened from 2:00 pm, to 10:00 pm. Must be scheduled- Blah, blah, blah." _Naruto only wanted the dates and times, and sped back off to Sakura, who was just rounding the 2nd corner, and ran faster. Naruto met up with her, and was giving her a seductive yet manly look, that sent shivers down her back. "I'll see you on the sixteenth...tootsie-roll..." Sakura was enraged, and turned around, with a long, straight glare, and jabbed him in the face with a punch to his face, which in any event, sent him running...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\-///////////////////////////////////

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! Chapter 7! I'm SOOOO SORRY THAT IT WAS LONG! I had to study, which totally cut my typing time in half. My tutor was also part of the problem, so...yeah. I'm also sorry that I made you wait so long, and for making the chapter so dull and boring. ; Next time I'll try and make it suspenseful...or something...**

**Next time! Chapter 8: The Jump! **

**(\/)**

**(o.o)**

**(()() SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**darkewaken**

**Pyro-Momo**

**Hinata-Uzumaki**

**Blaze the demon**

**JSai**

**blackdrag**

**jacko (?)**

**Naruto3110**

**DuckTapePlotMaker**

**KP24642**

**UgG Gon**

**loveway2muchanime**

**tawnia**

**Demon Of Konoha**

**WiccaGirl116**

**dragon00nich.**


	8. Retrieval

**The Weakest Link In My Chain.**

** Chapter 8: Retrieval. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! My Code Lyoko story was made 3 years ago, and yet, This story, which I made on December 25th, is exceeding in Hits, views, reviews, and commentaries, alerts, AND fav's! O.o This is truly a marvel! I shall make more chapters for you good people!!! -huggles every single person until their eyes pop out!- yayz. **

** +----------------------------------------+**

** Character list for this chapter: **

** Naruto **

** Hinata **

** OH! OH! OH! ME! (in commentaries) **

** (and other assortments of fags...) **

**+----------------------------------------+**

Naruto was at home, brisk fully looking through the paper from 2 days ago he didn't bother to pick up. Not giving full care about anything in the paper, cause it was 'old' news anyways. He dropped it on the wooden floor and noticed that he forgot to take his shoes off, and lazily stuck his toes to the heel of the show to slide it off, as did to the other one. He now tired at 4:00 in the evening, fell onto his bed, and immediately fell asleep, not having to worry about waking up at a specified time, or an alarm clock falling off the shelf above him, and falling on his head.

The moon was just rising over head, as Hinata was running through thick weeds, tall grass, and mounting tree's as far as her eyes could see. Like a vast ocean, there were no people to be seen, they yield no islands to port, just...blank thicket. Not to mention the aching, and painful jabs when she stepped onto thorns, or sharp twigs, and the piercing cold snow blanketing the ground. She finally caught sight of two tree stumps, one slightly, and conveniently lower than the other, like a chair and a foot stool, she gleefully jumped onto one of them and rested her aching feet onto the lowered one, letting out a sigh of temporary relief. She was astounded of how far away her house was from the hospital. (Which sucked.) Hinata turned and stopped her breathing to listen to any sounds that might be close, but just replaced her quiet intensity with shivers of not just the cold, but from the eerie silence.

It wasn't right, she felt insecure, more insecure than in the hospital with Neji glaring down her neck...

Hiashi paced, with that bitter feeling of wanting to snap Hinata's neck in every which way he possibly could. Neji watched, and pondered, and fixated his glance to...Hanabi. His eyes widened with discovery, to notice that she'd be the perfect person to send after Hinata, she was light, which proves to less noise on the creeping up of others, her ability with weapons was average but all the same, well enough to carry out on her own, to a retrieval. Neji shot up from his seat, and got the attention of Hiashi, who immediately turned his focus on Neji.

Hiashi listened as Neji lifted himself to Hiashi's height to whisper to him, with a few short glances at Hanabi when she was mentioned. Hanabi starred in her purest of curiosity, and sat there, awaiting a response to her silent question. Hiashi and Neji, both turned to Hanabi with their look of fascination, and devious glances to each other. Hiashi started. "Hanabi, how would you like to go on a very special mission with your brother Neji? ...)(Sometime around 6:47 pm) Hanabi was dressed warm, but light, with a bag, and some unknown form of a scabbard attached to her left and right leg. While Neji was just in the same outfit as before. Hiashi paced in front of them both, like one of them evil scientists in horror flicks. Hanabi fully understood her place in this 'mission' and watched with pure and full attention. "You two...Hanabi, and Neji, this is something you must do, before the name of the Hyuga's are soiled and causes havoc through out the leaf village. If your sister is to let ONE, just ONE person know of our behavior, the hokage may expel us from our throne of dignity we have from the citizens of our village. I want you to do whatever it takes, to bring her home.

Hinata finally regained her composure, and resumed a standing position, feeling that cold staining feeling slom through the bottom of her feet, sending a wave of chill up her spine. Not wanting to waste her precious time with the moon rising higher, she dashed off to the sight of filtrating light, illuminating from the other side of the forest, indicating she couldn't be far from civilization. The light became more, and more illuminant, and stopped by a tree, to see what the light had spawn from, seemed to be a cabin, but paid no mind and ran swiftly passed it, into the town square, with her house, dead center, a sigh in relief, she rested for a brief moment by a tree. Converting her self into deep thinking, for a plan to retrieve her clothes, when she was suddenly disrupted with a fast jerk into her back, losing her breath, her sight suddenly became clouded, and she was falling foreword, but was stopped in mid fall, by the grasp of both of her arms from behind, and was face to face with small tiny feet, with silent scoffing, and passed out in mid territory, with no recognition from anybody...

Neji grinned at Hanabi as he stared at her. "Now let's get her back to father so he may interpret her punishment." Hanabi acknowledged her brothers words and looked around for any un-suspecting visitors, and nodded to Neji, giving him the get go sign. They grouped together and slid from tree base to other tree bases, was almost clear, but was interrupted by the loud, high pitched, agnostic voice, and penetrated their silent victory. "What do you think you're going TWINKLE TOES!?" Hanabi and Neji turned their attention to none other than Naruto. Neji formed a grin crossed his face and dropped Hinata recklessly. "Well well, if it isn't the failure. Where's your battalion? Or did you plan on taking Hanabi and me on by yourself?" Neji smirked and was acquainted by Hanabi as she walked by his side, also with a disgusting grin on her face too. Naruto kept his smile on the outside and the inside. "Well..." He began, but was cut off by Neji's cocky tone.

"You, Uzumaki Naruto, are nothing but talk, you waste you're time, hiding behind a great wall, a wall of bravado. You flaunt your power, and what do you get from it? I'll tell you, you get the cold hatred from the village, leaving you the futuristic title, of an outcast, face it, you have no chance in bearing arms against me." He finished hi cold sentence, and watched Naruto quiver with fear from his utter truth. "Lets go Hanabi, now get Hinata and-" He stopped. Hanabi glanced to where Neji halted in sentence, and shared the same gaze. Hinata was gone from where Neji dropped her. Naruto was also awestruck at this blank spot from which his friend was lain. Neji kept his eyes on the spot, while Hanabi turned to Naruto, who had quite same look as her brother. Neji opened hi \s mouth as he turned to the blond ninja, but was caught off guard by a hard jab to the head, and was sprawled out onto the floor out cold, followed by Hanabi falling to the floor when receiving a blow to the gut, and fell beside Neji.

Naruto looked at who had easily taken down Neji and Hanabi, and was greeted by nothing, he could only see a shadow since it jetted off to the left. Naruto thought of nothing but to give chase to them. The two ran and ran through street lights from which were still too dim to make out who it was, and if they had Hinata with them, but Naruto thought quick enough to plant chakra into the soles of his feet to give extra jolt into his strides and jumps up to a lamp post above the person, and dived down at them into a full fledged tackle onto the side walk, and shuttered his eyes closed, and opened them to see that he had pounced Hinata...

**A/N**

**CLIFF HANGAR!!!! W00t!!! in 'yall faces! PLEASE REVIEW! It took me so long having only typed one paragraph every other hour, due to studying! ;;; I hope you peoples aren't too mad with me. ;-; I'll try to make it up to you with a wittle romance! ; (Maybe) ; Hinata and Naruto are such a cuuuute couple! I wonder if she should just continue running, and lose him around the city...o.o OR! THEY COULD HAVE SEX IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET! XD Joking Joking...I'll try to update soon as possibible! More to come! (AND YES, I DID MESS UP WITH THE LAST CHAPTER! I FORGOT TO PUT THE NUMBER 7 ON THE CHAPTER TITLE, AND I PUT A 6!!!!! NUUUUUUU! I'M SO SORRY!) More chapters of course are to come. Bye and please review.**


	9. The Missing Link

**The Weakest Link In My Chain**

**By: JillBelpois-Hinata Uzumaki**

**Chapter 9: The Missing Link.**

** . . o.o;; Yeah, I just noticed people, I so should have named the story: The Missing Link In My Chain. But, I can't change it or some of you might get confused, even though I don't see what the real BIG difference would be if I did that, you guys might still know what it is. But I'll keep it original. oo This chapter will stay short, cause long chapters suck in my opinion, and also after this chapter I have to study for my history essay tomorrow. GER.! Well, any who, here's Chapter 9!**

Due to that fact Naruto was ON TOP of her, she turned red, but knew she couldn't bare the thought of telling him she was running away, or else he'd stop her. She brutally pushed him off and stood up, staring at him while he got up, but also turned and fled in a different direction. She kept running, and almost passed her house, and made a sharp turn into her 'yard' and almost slammed her self to the wall, in an attempt to free herself from Naruto's sights, and to her surprise, she'd lost him. She panted where she stood, her feet were numb, and her throat burned with the cold night air she was inhaling. This was a combination that she couldn't with stand and slid down the wall into a sitting position hugging her knee's and made no attempt in keeping her feet off the ground, because she'd be inside in just a couple more minutes.

There stood the large tree, that towered over her house, and the rough branches thickening out onto 'her' rooms balcony, that she fondly remembered the night when Kiba and Naruto snuck up there. She regained her composure into a standing position and looked at the tree's base, and skewered her eyes over the branches, and walked over to it, moving her right arm up to a branch, as did the other, and pulled herself up onto that one, and repeated this operation on about 4 other branches, almost slipping a couple time, and jumped out onto the balcony, where her room's window was surprisingly still open. Observing it, there were red foot prints all over it, and the curtains were stained with melted snow. As she moved closer, upon further inspection the entire floor below the window in her room was completely covered in water, which in any event would make it harder to proceed through the window. But she found herself climbing through the window anyways.

She put her right foot in first, observing the water, which was indeed cold, and stuck the rest of her foot right into it. Then she shifted her weight over to the right side and almost fell in cause the sill was covered in ice, and lost her balance, and thudded onto the floor. Her eyes widened, knowing that must've attracted somebody in the house. Scolding herself, she crawled over to 'her' bed and slid under, just in time, cause the door opened, and the light from the hall way flooded her room a bright yellow, and most of it was going under the bed, which caused Hinata to close her eyes. All she could see was feet from her view, but she knew enough to tell it was her father. The feet drew near the bed and stopped.

Hinata was holding her breath, which is not good considering that fact that her throat was still burning, and she felt a cough, revering, and trying to come out. With a few jerking motions of her body, she stopped when the feet averted directly to the bed and walked over to it. She slid to the side she came in on, and waited. The feet came to it's knee's and she placed one of her hands on the side of the bed. Hands followed by the knee's, this mean't he was going to look under the bed. She moved out silently and waited. The hand brought up the sheet that hung over the side, and she brought herself up onto the bed. While Hiashi was down on his knee's he brought up the sheet in a quick swift motion.

Hinata, formed chakra into her hands and feet, and jumped up and touched the ceiling, and clung to it, swinging her feet up, similar to a spider-man position, and watched as her father let go of the sheet, and stood up looking around the room. This proved a problem, cause she was beginning to persperate, which proved a problem, cause a drop of sweat was on the end of her chin and fell to the ground in front of him. Hiashi looked at the ground with a quirked brow, and bent down, running his fingers through it, and rubbing it in between his fingers. (which in her point of view was simply disgusting) Hiashi stopped and maneuvered his head towards the ceiling. But Hinata was no longer there, and was back on the other side of the bed laying down. "_What now old man? Instead of head of the family, seems like it's crammed up your-" _Hinata's thoughts were disrupted when somebody yelled Hiashi's name from downstairs, she recognized the fact that it was Neji. Hiashi hesitated and strayed his eyes upon the vacant cold room, but turned back and walked out the door, slamming it harshly behind him.

Hinata let out her breath she was holding for so long, and stood up, brushing off, she quickly sprinted to her closet, and jerked her hand forward and retrieving her bag, and randomly stuffing clothes in it, and verged her eyes over to her forehead protector, which was on the floor, and grabbed that too. Also grabbing a new jacket, leaving the old one in it's place, then her picture of her mother by her bed, and crammed all of that into the bag, fearing that she might have broke something valuable in there, but none the less, changed her clothes swiftly, and jumped back out the window. She made a motion to close the window, but knew that was not needed considering that it was already open when she came, and left it open. Verting her eyes over to the tree, she gave no mind to it, and jumped off the balcony, and landed in a small hill of shoveled snow against the side of the house, and quickly stumbled out of it, cause of course she found it to be cold. She took her forehead protector out of the bag and fascined around her neck, where she always wore it.

Ready to head out, she waited, looking around for anything that was moving, breathing, or living for that matter, and to her pleasure found that it was quiet and peaceful. She jumped out onto the sidewalk and found the nearest forestation, and darted into that direction, hiding behind a tree to find out if anybody saw her, luckily still nobody, and ran off into the forest. With the constant running, but never tiring, she crammed her foot into a hole that was blending in with the ground cause it was leveled out with the ground, cause, it was filled with snow. She whimpered cause her knee was in terrible pain, having been the structure that took the blow. She sat there rubbing it, and looking around. Taking her hands from her knee, she blew on her cold hands and watched the steam emanate from in between her fingers, and furrow outwards, disappearing into the cold air. As she did from Naruto.

"_Naruto"_ That's when she felt this valance of guilt come over her. The way she pushed him off, made her wonder if that was too harsh. But was backed up with her theory. "_That's like comparing to Hiashi apologizing to her for almost killing her." _But even that was too juristic, and even she realized that. She lifted her hand to where her forehead protector would rest, but felt only her clavicle area under her neck. She looked around her, and the path she came from, or though she did, cause her foot prints were already covered by the heavy new blanket of snow. She sighed, knowing that she can't go back now, it'd be too much a distraction.

Naruto was searching for her for hours on end, his feet were cold and was about ready to give up, but stepped on something that made him slip and fall flat out onto the ground, hitting his head on the cement. She flew upward into sitting position, and picked up what he had tripped over...It was a forehead protector, that was covered in a light sheet of snow. He immediately jumped to the conclusion that it was Hinata's and frantically shot up, and looked around in 4 complete circles, and returned his gaze to the Hinata's forehead protector that lay in his hands, now wet from his warm tight grip on it. Naruto blinked a couple times, and swore to himself silently, and stuck it in his pocket, turning away to stumble home in the snow storm that was engulfing the village...

** OH HO! What 'lo, do I sense another CLIFFHANGER!? Why yes, I do believe I do, as I AM the creator of this story. Review please, they motivate me to make more chapters, which I'm sure some of you want!**

**Here's my list of helpful bystanders:**

**Special Thanks to:**

**darkewaken**

**Pyro-Momo**

**Hinata-Uzumaki**

**Blaze the demon**

**JSai**

**blackdrag**

**jacko (?)**

**Naruto3110**

**DuckTapePlotMaker**

**KP24642**

**UgG Gon**

**loveway2muchanime**

**tawnia**

**Demon Of Konoha**

**WiccaGirl116**

**dragon00nich.**

**Hikari Tsuki.**


	10. The Affectionate Distance

**The Weakest Link In My Chain**

**By: JillBelpois-Hinata Uzumaki**

**Chapter 10: This Affectionate distance.**

**People, I CAN'T WAIT! Well, the waits actually over, BUT, I HAVE REACHED THE BIG 10TH CHAPTER! HAIL IT! EMBRACE IT! w00t! I CAN FEEL THE REVIEWS NOW! o.o -cricket- Just think that they (my viewers) could die any minute. When they do, what will I do? Where will I go? -tries to cheer up a bit so she doesn't kill her audience- Here's chapter 10 people! I hope you enjoy it... CAUSE IT'S GROSS!!! Sort of... . . There's no lemon cause I can't with 5 million people watching me type...**

Hinata lay in the snow, completely asleep, as the snow was not only blanketing the ground, it was blanketing her. A cold blanket, that seeped in her clothes, with a wet feeling. She stay asleep, and let the snow cover her in an everlasting sense of pleasure as she ensued into dreaming mode. Of course, she was still in that hole she fell in from when she was running ever so swiftly after regaining what is rightfully hers. Dreams of something every girl wanted. A perfect life. To Hinata, it was nothing more than a dream. Fantasy, non-fiction, a true fairy tale. But that's what dreams were. They were dreams.

Naruto was just getting ready to enter his house, and searched his pocket for his key. But...found nothing. He sighed, and cursed himself. He took out Hinata's Forehead protector and looked at it. A worm streak touch his skin, figuring that it was a tear. Something he hadn't encountered for a while. Something he wished would go away.

He suddenly was over came by pure vicious anger, and stepped back, throwing his right leg at the door, causing it to crack in the middle. He stared at his craftsmanship, and noticed his key was on the ground in front of him. He called himself an ass, and picked it up, jerking it into the keyhole, and pushing the door open, not bothering to close it.

He walked over to his couch and looked at his newly cleaned living room. Though the cleaning utensils were still scattered, he lazily threw himself onto the couch, his usual spot when he's too lazy, or too depressed to do anything. He knew his house was soon to be cold, but for some reason, it didn't seem to matter, he felt useless. Turmoil was something he was dealing with on the inside. _"Hinata's too...Fragile, to be on her own." _He thought to himself. **_"Fragile, ha, That doesn't even begin to describe it."_** His other side told him, but experienced debate with this inside himself.

This continued for a while, until his brain experienced an overload, and he just went blank in his head, just blankly, and dully staring at the table his feet rest on. He suddenly heard a giggling noise, and turned to the door, and saw Hinata standing there. He suddenly felt warm, and made his way off the couch and to her, she didn't seem harmed. She was bubbly, and seemed to be flawless. He stretched his arms out in front of him to pull her into his embrace, but fell forwards onto the ground outside his door, into the snow. He lifted his head, and saw nobody within the perimeter. Not a soul, the snow was so think, he couldn't see much anyways. But he soon realized, this was a hallucination, a mere trick of the mind. He started to get up, but was met with a cold kick to the groin area. He moaned, and looked up. Hinata...again. She was grinning this time. He looked puzzled. "_What's the matter Naruto-kun? Why don't you get up? Fight back?" _She asked him in a seductive tone, that creped Naruto to a shiver. "Hinata?" He asked, only to be met with blacking out.

Naruto shot up from the couch sweating with cold air blowing fierce from the door, and his door way was piled with at least 4 feet of snow, half the door way from his perspective. "_Great, I had a dream, and woke up to the blissful nightmare, of being snowed into my house." _He thought to himself with a hint of sarcasm. He got up and was ready to shut the door, when he stopped. There was something sticking out of the snow pile, out of pure curiosity, he pulled on it. It was HER head protector. He suddenly was overcame again with anger, and threw it out the front door. He suddenly wanted to yell, but at what? He asked himself. He looked at the piled snow, that seemed to get bigger, and bigger by the second, and moved his eyes to the shovel by the closet. He without question of what he was doing, grabbed it and began shoveling the snow onto the couch, cause there was no other place to put it, and plus he didn't really care anymore... ()

Hinata sorely opened her eyes to a slit, wit the blurring vision of white. She tried to move, but was too cold. She knew she'd had to move soon though, and shifted upwards, dusting the snow off of the top of her, and noticed she was STILL in that hole she stepped in. She stood up and groaned cause her back felt like there were 50 pound sacks being attached to her spine. She stretched and brought her arms into a position of which she was hugging herself trying to conserve heat.

"_If there was any..." _She said to herself, and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder, and looking at how deep the snow was. It was up to her waist pretty much when she got out of the ditch/hole. She took just one step and was greeted by a sliding feeling underneath her and fall back over, bending her spine in a painful position over her bag. She let out a moan of discomfort, and brought herself forward. She looked around at her surroundings, nothing she could have slipped on... She looked at her foot, and without question, removed her shoe. She gasped and turned away, bringing a collapse of tears to her eyes, as the heel skin of her foot was torn like wet cotton.

She turned her gaze to it. Lifting her hand to touch her now removed skin, at the slight touch of her finger, it disrupted it's structure and saw her skin fall to the ground. She began sobbing to herself, now knowing that she had made a horrid decision on running away. Hinata stared with fascination, and pure disgust with both herself and the sight. It wasn't bleeding, just, pure red and pink mass of muscle tissue. She snapped out of her "fascination" and reached for her bag to pull out a T-shirt, ripping the sleeve off, and tying it to her foot. The white cloth suddenly became engulfed with a red hue. She tore the other sleeve and wrapped it around the other wrapping. This one turned a lighter shade, but she deal's with it anyways.

She slides her shoe back on, cautiously hoping she doesn't peel away her already fragile skin, and lifts herself up, and climbs out of her now defined as a "death ditch" and turned to where she came from, and where she was headed. This is where her debate began. She wanted to go back, but knew Naruto would be up her ass about what she did, as well as her "family." But if she were to continue, then she'd most likely die. _"Actually, either way I'd die. Neji and Hiashi would kill me, and I could die from frost bite!" _ She knew that nothing could be worse of course than dying from her father, so she turned her eyesight upon the southern end of the forest, and began walking, yet somewhat limping in the direction of choice.

Naruto had shoveled about 4 feet crossed, and was panting heavily, and propping his elbow on the hilt of the shovel. Wiping the non-existent perspiration, from his forehead, and grabbed the shovel from underneath his arm, and began shoveling a bit further into the what seemed to be endless pit of white fluff. He was sick of this, white, white, white. That's all he'd seen for 4 days, and yet it seemed like it's been there his whole life. But the way it glistened when the moon shone on it was such a pristine beauty. But it came with such an un-wanted package: Un-bridal cold, blowing into the side of his face, that made his ears numb. His inhalation of cold air, had taken part in giving him exhaustion. He dug in to relief more snow out of his path, when he took mind of where he continued shoveling the snow. He looked over his shoulder, and sighed in displeasure, cause he had been shoveling the snow onto his couch, or where his couch used to be, now there was a giant pile of snow, already melting, and getting his rug wet, but he continued anyways, as a ninja, he supposed anything was possible. He stopped when the wind shifted to his face, and he tried to hide himself from the breeze, but couldn't stand it, so he went back inside to rest up fro a while, only to have much more to do in the morning...

** OH YEAH! 8 PARAGRAPHS! WHAT NOW! ;; and people, I hope you aren't mad for me making things too detailed. That's why I'm probably not getting much views anymore...;-; and about the gross part, I actually did that when I was little, so no flamers allowed for this chapter! . OR I'LL NEVER WRITE ANOTHER ONE! ANYWAYS! Here are my lovely viewers whom which I love VERY much.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**darkewaken**

**Pyro-Momo**

**Hinata-Uzumaki**

**Blaze the demon**

**JSai**

**blackdrag**

**jacko (?)**

**Naruto3110**

**DuckTapePlotMaker**

**KP24642**

**UgG Gon**

**loveway2muchanime**

**tawnia**

**Demon Of Konoha**

**WiccaGirl116**

**dragon00nich.**

**Hikari Tsuki.**


	11. The Chase

**The Weakest Link in My Chain**

**By: JillBelpois-HinataUzumaki**

** Chapter 11: The Chase.**

Naruto, was now already up, and packing so he could depart on his tracking mission, and was unaware that he was cramming things into his bag so violently from anger that he broke something at the bottom, but paid no mind to it and turned to the door, with the newly shoveled and cleared ground. He closed the door behind him, and locked it, cause he didn't want people going through his house while he was gone for the un-determined amount of time, and began out towards the forest, completely ignoring his surroundings and the people around him, not even giving his usual glare to Sasuke when he was on the bench by the bridge. He just kept his glance forewords to the forest, noticing that the metal fencing that was surrounding the forest was gone.

He looked around to see if anyone was suspicious of his actions, and jumped up to a tree branch to scout the ground from a birds eyes view at the ground, for any foot prints that might be there, but he knew they'd be covered by now, so he jumped to numerous branches, keeping out for any movement, or suspicious marks in tree's, snapped twigs, or anything else abnormal. The tree's were so soaked from the melting ice, that the clumsy blonde ninja, slipped and screamed as he fell to the ground, into a large snow filled ditch, head first, with his entire bottom half coming out the of the ground, his legs parting like branches from a tree...

Hinata, who was close to a limp, but more towards a straight walk, stopped in her tracks, not only to catch her breath, but because she thought she heard something, and stopped her heaving, to listen closely, satisfied that things remained silent, she shifted her glance to the ending of the woods, with water drops falling from branches as she made her way to the end, where sun light seeped through in between the trunks, in a pleasurable force of light, hitting her in the face, warming her inside, but remaining a shivering puppy on the outside. Coming to a clearing, and endless valley of rolling hills, the snow was glistening in the most translucent way.

This made her smile, which was encased with a look of despair when she made it to the top of a hill. Her eyes were focused on a large gap, that held a wide gap that could only be described as a cliff. But it didn't stop there, she look of horror worsened when her name was called by a familiar blonde ninja, whom sounded too close for comfort. She spun around to be face to face with Naruto, who was by the way displeased, and was making a motion to grab her, but she staggered backwards, and ran only about 2 feet before tripping, and sliding her dominant foot off the edge and was now falling down the side of the cliff. Panicking too much to think, she was bracing her self, with her left eyes tightly closed, while the other pupil was being forced to watch her fall to her demise.

Naruto stared in disbelief at what he had just provoked her into doing, but none the less, being the stupid over protective ninja he is, jumped over the cliff after her, forcing strenuous amounts of chakra into his feet, as he drew near to Hinata's fallen position. Stretching out his hand to her jacket sleeve, while visible chakra was still bursting out of his feet, he just barely nicked hold of her jacket, but plunged face first into the ice covering of creek water, and somehow seemed to lose track of her in this endless currency of vast and deep water, the water seemed different, warm, thick, and foggy, and to this knowledge, he found himself releasing the breath he was holding for so long, and he struggled to reach surface water.

Exploding from the water, he swiftly exchanged a look around, there was a foggy scenery that blended in with the holistic water he was in. He turned to the bay, where he could make out Hinata, running off already, now barefoot, and loss of her jacket, just her normally gray looking shirt. He followed in hot pursuit, in aggravation towards her unknown reason of running away. He reached the shore line, now able to run faster now that the water wasn't slowing down his full potential of speed, and jumped up from tree to tree, to catch up faster than just running. 

He had been jumping, clinging, swinging and sliding so fast that he realized that he had passed her a long time ago, and at his advantage, jumped at the exact moment to pounce, and pin her to the ground, both of them heavily breathing, and wet, and shivering to the same expense. Being as it was still in the middle of winter, they were in 3 foot deep snow. Hinata, with the exhausted amount of energy she had left, kicked him off in a rather harsh manner, and sprung up, running in a totally random direction of the foggy exterior of a forest. Naruto grunted as he slammed to the snow, and shrugged it off, becoming more and more angry, and reached his bursting point, grabbing hold of his Kunai, and attaching it to a chain, and just raveling it, and carrying after her.

Hinata, was just gasping for air she couldn't keep up with, and her chest felt like it was going to burst open, but somehow kept pushing herself foreword, she knew now more than ever, that the last person that had come close to being her friend was now on the verge of becoming her worst enemy. Her breathing was interrupted, when she heard other vacant and heavy breathing behind her, and almost too close. Se gave in and stopped dead in her tracks, and not even a second later, was tackled by Naruto...(again) and was so close to her face, that she almost thought they were going to...do those things that people do when they like each other. But was greeted with being forced into a sitting position. She whimpered cause her back ached with pain, and her chest was about to collapse, and her throat was burning from the inhalation of cold air.

With nothing to say to her, all Naruto did was stare into her vacant, expressionless eyes, that he just fell into, but was cut off with her turning away, to look at crows flocking into a branch above. For a bird who brought perishing burdens, she found happiness in the birds beady black eyes, and felt Naruto grab her arm. "What's the matter with you?!" He yelled in his usual angered tone. "You don't have a reason to run away, you could have stayed in the hospital! Your acting like a coward! Why don't you just face the--" Naruto stopped, because Hinata was starting in protest. "I did it cause there was nothing left for me there, I-I need to move on, I can't keep living like I was." She said with out her normally stuttering every other word. But all Naruto did was stare, with his anger being replaced with numb feelings. He felt...different, he wanted to take a different action, something blaze, but he held it down and stayed his eyes along her saddened facial expression and grabbed her hand softly. "But, what about me? couldn't you just...I don't know, try to live somewhere else?"

Hinata sighed in disbelief, but there was no hint of anger, that's what Naruto admired, she could under go so much with out feeling just the slightest anger towards the world, unlike him, he got pissed at everything that went wrong, or didn't go his way. Or just from the mocking of others. "Why don't you just come back with me and we can fix--" Again being cut off. "There's nothing that can fix the trivial burdens of our family, my father has done things that no amount of bonding will fix. I need to get away from him, we have nothing else to share from being Father and Daughter. Same goes for my brother." Hinata finished, slightly disappointed with what she said. Naruto grunted, and turned away. "Couldn't you just, come live with me for just a little while, at least until you can get a room in an apartment somewhere. Who knows? Maybe Hiashi won't find out." Naruto said, with slight approval. Hinata turned bright red. "But, Naruto I-" She began. "I can't hide from him forever, If I run away, what are the chances of him finding me in a different village?" Naruto blinked in disagreement. "Come on, just for a little while, if Hiashi get's suspicious, then I'll get the ANBU or somebody involved, they could, help." Naruto prodded with a hopeful glance.

Hinata came to a road block. She wanted to carry on with what she was doing, but she couldn't do this knowing that one person was un-satisfied with her decision. The again, she really really liked him, and maybe...something might happen in her short stay with him. But that, is just hopeful thinking. She smiled. "I can't." She began. "I have to do this. Please, understand Naruto-kun, it's not you, it's... everything." She, for the first time, she leanedforeword, and lightly pecked Naruto on the lips. "Im Sorry." and with that, she ran off fast, leaving Naruto clueless, shocked, saddened, and some other feeling he wasn't aware of...yet.

**OH BURN BEE-ATCHES! I finally made a chapter! I'M SO EFFING SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! I had an English speech to write, and a science project, then I had to balance my math grade out! But, here it is, chapter 11, in all of it's filthy steamy glory! PLEASE **


	12. We're Broken

_The Weakest Link in My Chain_

_By: JillBelpois-HinataUzumaki_

_Chapter 12: We're broken._

**What is up Homes. I have written a chapter hence again! O.O Please NO FLAMERS! I can't stand them...This has somewhat an adult situation, but NO LEMONS...Yet.. I might start doing alternate chapters, where one goes Lemony, and the one for Sensitive will be nice and fluffy if you catch my drift people...**

Naruto was awestruck, snow was now down his shirt, he was wet, cold, and far from civilization, he found it almost hard to believe that Hinata can, or could survive this intense condition. But he punched the ground, and screamed in anger, then threw a chunk of snow at a tree, which flattened, and exfoliated from the tree's base, joining it's family of snow flakes. He glared at the nothingness, and the white blanket that covered the land, and sneezed. He got up and looked at the direction Hinata ran off into, and kicked up a large amount of snow.

"She's so stubborn!!!" He growled. The snow storm was full fledged, and he could barely see 3 feet in front of him.

Hinata ran, too cold to care where she was running. Her thoughts were focused so much on Naruto, she lost her sense of awareness, and slipped on something, that caused her to fall over. She looked at the sky, which reined endless snowflakes, that danced on her face, and melted against her exhausted expression, then slowly forced herself up off of the hard surface. She groaned, and looked around at the wall of snow that secluded her and stood up. She was looking at the ground as it was making a cracking noise, that sounded like the crackling of fire, but she felt no warmth, so she stared at the ground until she realized that she was standing on a sheet of ice.

Water formed from the cracks as they expanded in width and size, and at first instinct she began to run, but to no avail, she plummeted through the floor of ice, and into cold water, that only seemed to grow dark at the bottom, like and endless abyss of water, and she struggled to the surface, and gasped for air, which took on the fog like appearance as it stuck against the cold air. She struggled onto ice that surprisingly held her well, unlike earlier, and ran in some random direction like a blind mouse, she stumbled a few times and slid onto real ground, and forced herself onto a tree, breathing from exhaustion, and her adrenaline was now tiring her. She flew passed the tree, and joined the snow on the ground once more and fell asleep.

Naruto grasped a tree near by to have some sense of where he was feeling the tree, he felt like he could see again, even though the snow never lifted it's condition, he stubbornly ran towards where Hinata went, and formed chakra to his feet to stay on the snow so he wouldn't get anymore snow in his shoes, that was already numb. He became some what diligent, and stopped right at the line where Land met the lake, and observed his surroundings, or...what surroundings he could see. He squinted to get a farther sight, but to no avail, snowflakes shafted upon his eyelashes. He ran foreword and went right through the ice, and screamed, pulling himself back onto the ice, and shivered. He lifted more chakra back to his feet, and walked along the ice floor.

Hinata forced herself up, before she fell completely asleep, and grabbed the tree for support, and pulled herself up. She enforced her foot into snow and walked foreword, and began to notice that snow was lifting tremendously, and she could actually see where she was going for once. She turned around and looked at the lake, and saw Naruto running on the ice in HER direction, and panicked as she gunned away from him.

Naruto was in hot pursuit, and picked up the pace, as he saw her running away on the other side of the lake, and growled like a dog. Which was overheard by a frantic Hinata, and she picked up the pace. But Naruto seemed to adjust to her speed, she hopelessly surrendered and stopped in the midst of the forest, and waited for Naruto to viciously tackle her. Naruto closed in, and jumped to a tree branch, then flew at her, falling onto her and sort of pushed foreword, which cause snow to seep down her back. She lightly groaned, and tried to pry him off, but he had his hands firmly planted into the ground, and gave up giving Naruto a completely gloomy expression. He stared right back at her.

"Well?" He growled. Hinata didn't say anything, and glared, hoping that be a distraction to her blush. What used to be love and content was ruled over by hatred and agony. "What do you want from me!?" She spat in anger. Naruto flinched cause his ears we're ringing. He didn't do anything, he just kept her pinned to the ground.

He got his mouth close to her neck, feeling his breath, she gasped and put forth all her strength, pushing him off just enough to get back up and run, Naruto stumbled upwards and began after her hence again, and tripped over a stump that seemed to pop up from nowhere. He laid face down in the ground, so mad that the steam from his face melted some snow. With a low growl, he glared at her when he lifted his head from the snow, and watched her skid off, with the snow shedding light on this dim moment...

**A/N**

**Yeah, go ahead and say it...Bad...chapter...But hey, I can't help it! I had a time limit. I wrote this chapter in school! I can only do so much after a 46 minute long test! . and with a teacher barking down my neck, it's putting on pressure. But whatever, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! LIKE... OH EM GEE! PLEASE! ;;**


	13. The Child's Bite

**The Weakest Link in My Chain.**

**By: JillBelpois-HinataUzumaki.**

**Chapter 13: The Child's bite.**

**HI! This is chapter 13, and if you get confused, don't hesitate to ask, but, don't question the story line, or anything else. Just please no flamers, I don't care if the story sucks, just GOOD reviews, cause I received only 2 bad ones, but they were just criticizing ones.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**N**aruto was now up, and debating whether he should give chase or give up. The options we're both so self centered that he almost came to hitting himself, but turned back to the lake from which was shimmering quite nicely as the sun hit the ripples, and the ice on tree branches began to melt, and form a false rain sequence. The birds chirped in a gleeful reminisce together. Naruto began his way to the lake, but stopped. "_She has to stop somewhere, she can't run forever, so if I just keep following her, then perhaps...I could catch up. But what then?"_

Naruto suddenly found himself walking away from the lake, and going after Hinata. This was like Autopilot, he couldn't stop.

**H**inata was running in such frantic will, she almost passed a human made path, but noticed it when she brutally ran into a fence, and hung over it like clothes hanging to dry on a wired string. She pulled herself over, and stood up, to see a small, but lively village sort, in the middle of nowhere. Her eyes observed over it. Feeling it call out to her, she was walking towards it, like she'd known this place for as long as she could remember. Her eyes strayed over a sign covered in snow drift, and curiously ran her hand over it, as the snow ran off into the ground, the sign read in green letters. '_abandon hope, you belong here, for those of which are guided by hate and misery, join us as we are bonded by the absence from which we came.'_

**H**inata turned back up to look more, but was greeted by a little boy, whom was attired in a black pair of overalls, and a red T-shirt with leaf village logo on the left sleeve, and had a tattered pair of sandals that exposed his toes in an insensible appearance, and messy brown hair that protruded from under a snow cap. The Boy curiously poked her and looked at her with a warming smile, and grabbed her hand. "Welcome back mom." He smiled and led her off into the village. Where she was greeted by many people she felt she knew but never stroke resemblance to anybody she can remember, but felt this welcoming committee was seething to be appreciated, and she gave a faint smile to her hopefully new family and home.

**N**aruto was derived from Hinata's absence. Feeling alone now, and felt that this could be his only chance of surviving, being as he already forgot which way was home, so he kept on trudging through the snow under the sun's guidance. He took notice of a white picket fence that was just in the middle of nowhere, no civilization, but also was aware that foot prints were going north-east, and stopped passed the fence. He followed her prints, and created new ones passed where hers stopped. He angrily looked around. He called her name twice before he stumbled over something, that caused him to hit his head on a tree. He yelped, and pranced around, holding his head as if it were on fire. He stopped and looked around, to see if he embarrassed himself in front of any sort of life. Nobody. Not even an animal. He was all **alone.**

**"Mom?" **Hinata recited. She looked at the boy with devastation and felt that haunting blush creep upon her face, and she turned to what seemed to be the boy's sister and older brother, and her smile escaped from her face. The boy smiled and took her to a house with decorative lights strung from the roof to the house next door, and the lights continued to round about the houses until it formed a complete circle, but this made her feel somewhat safe and secure. But was still confused. She didn't know where she was, it felt like home, but with out fear, or abuse. Her mind was easy. The boy lead her inside, which was dark green wallpaper, and a wooden floor, with 2 couches that faced each other in the far corner, and then there were end tables to the left of them, and a rocking chair next to a gondola wood shelf that held what appeared to be Childs books. Then, there was a hallway, and next to it was a door, and a few stacked up boxes in the other corner, where candles stood on them, giving the room an illuminate touch. All in all, the house was roomy, and She felt at home, sitting in the couch against the wall. The child sat next to her with a book in his hand, and gave a sorrowful, and willing look, that practically read, that he wanted her to read a story.

Hinata grabbed it and stared. No Title, no author, and on the inside, not a word, the pages were blank, and dully yellow. Obviously they wanted her to make a story. She smiled and grabbed a pen.

**N**aruto stumbled into the village, and grabbed a torch that laid doorment to his left and walked to the first house he saw, and banged on the door furiously. An old lady scrambled the door open, and gave Naruto a stern look. "I ALREADY TOLD YOU! I DON'T WANT TO BUY ANYMORE COOKIES!" She immediately yelled and slammed the door in his face. Naruto flinched and moved to the next house, giving a less hasty knock, he waited one minute before the door opened a peek, and a bald man with green sea weed looking tattoo's, covered his mandible on each side. The man gave an inquisitive look, and began to speak in a raspy voice. "What is it?" He said with a glare. Naruto stepped back, giving a bit more space between the two and answered. "Have you seen anybody with-" The man cut him off in mid sentence and said a strict "No." and closed the door.

**N**aruto growled and moved to the third house, looking in through the window, to see that no lights were on. So the house was empty. He looked around the village. He kicked up some dirt and ran to the house on the other side of the square center, and saw that the house was quite small. He darted ton the door and opened it without permission and stormed in un-announced. He caught the sight a little girl standing in front of him with a smile, that was creepy. "Uh...Hey there." Naruto said trying to shrug off how he intruded. The girl stayed silent and gave the creepy smile. He looked over and saw Hinata staring at him from the couch, and she immediately stood up and went for the back door. Naruto pushed the girl aside and ran after her.

**A**fter being shoved aside, the girl screamed at him, and ran after Naruto, randomly tugging at his shirt. Naruto yelled at her to let go, and she growled and bit him in the arm, Naruto yelped and shoved her away, continuing down the hall, where at the end, Hinata tore through the screen door, followed by Naruto making a dive after, he missed, but managed to grab hold of her ankle. Hinata fell foreword and face planted into the ground. Naruto immediately regained his composure, and let go, but stared at Hinata on the ground, whom or the first time was giving a very stern glare. Naruto watched over her like a hawk, and grabbed some rope that was near by hanging on the side of the house, and turned back to Hinata. "If your not going come home, I'll have to do this for you." Naruto propped Hinata up, and fastened the rope around her wrists tightly, and helped her stand up, and he began to lead her off, and out of the village, but felt a sharp pain in his leg, and he looked down to see that creepy girl, digging her teeth into his leg like a savage. Then one of the boys took Hinata from his grasp, and took off with her. The last boy, looked at Naruto and spoke in a deep tone. "Leave mom alone." He said and grabbed the little girl, and lead her off to the others. Leaving Naruto clueless, angry, saddened, and raucously confused.

**A/N: 2 whole pages, bam! I love you all, thanks for the reviews! I watched the Anaconda moves today and I was just in the mood for typing after that! OO;; Please review!!!!**


	14. Acperence 1 Mature Version

**The Weakest Link In My Chain.**

**Chapter 14: Acperence 1. _(Sexual)_**

**By: JillBelpois-HinataUzumaki**

**OO Dudes, like...I'm bored today's! YAYZ FOR BOREDOM!!!! Not really. o.o; I've found my new most favoritest song ever is Come In Closer by Blue October. It all started because My crush has it for a ring back tone. O//o But...uh...yeah, his names Robin, and I love him. Since I know he won't find out about this cause he doesn't read my fanfics, I'll just go ahead and get this out of my system. -clears throat- I LOVE ROBIN PATRICK CAREY! I LOVE HIM WITH EVERY MOLECULE IN MY BODY! I WANNA HIM EVERY DAY AND NIGHT! O.O Okay...that's all. But Anywho, here's my 14th chapter Acperence 1. (Yeah, same thing as Eureka Seven) Pronunciation: Ak-per-ense. This one's Rated M, go to the alternate for the clean chapter) _PARENTAL ADVISORY!!!!!! BEEEEEP!_**

**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO)**

The girl, and Hinata walked off as if he were a complete stranger! He was pissed, and felt obligated. He picked up a large rock, about the size of a deck of cards, and turned to Hinata and the girl where he then ran up behind them both, and brings the rock down onto the little girls head, and didn't take effort into watching her fall to the ground, and then just swung towards Hinata, where she was awe struck at Naruto's actions. He stopped before he could hit Hinata and stared at her. She returned the stare, but with a saddened and frightened expression, almost to the point that made Naruto feel overcome with guilt.

But this was his chance to bring her home. She was, after all, the only one who seemed to actually care about him, but was this the way he could repay her? Is he satisfied with himself, and with his actions?

He stared with the rock raised over his left shoulder, while she just stood there shaking like a cold dog. But, unable to control his actions, he brought the rock to his side, and threw it into her gut, where, she dropped to her knee's, letting out a harsh gasp for air, and leans down, and makes motion into falling foreword in Naruto's direction. When he threw the rock to the side, and caught her, by linking his arms under hers, and lifting her up onto her un-conscious composure, he found a way to get her onto his back, and he took a look at Hinata's supposed "Daughter" and shrugged as he heartlessly strolled off out of the village gates, where the wind didn't blow.

**Speeding up 2 hours later.**

Naruto laid Hinata's unconscious body onto the ground at the base of a tree, where there was also the waterfall/cliff that they jumped off of this morning, and he turned up to it to observe it's peak, and to determine what action to take. The cliff seemed higher when they fell form it, but when he got a good look at it, it seemed only about 20-30 feet above the pond. He gave off a grunt in dis-satisfactory, and turned back to Hinata. She was sprawled out on the ground where he left her, and turned back to the cliff. "_Oh fantastic, not only do I have to get me up there...I have to get her up there as well, this sucks." _He thought to himself. He cased a glance to the water, and then at his leg, where the girl drew blood, but of coarse the cut was already dried up, but there was a stain that developed under his absence of mind. "_What a brat_" He thought.

Hinata felt as if somebody had just prodded her in the stomach with a million bullets, and she was constantly twitching every time she tried to get up, but after about countless tries, she was able to get into a sitting position, where she was met face to face with Naruto, who was squatting at her side with a dull and tired expression, with moon light dancing on the left side of his face. She held her stomach, and resisted to give Naruto any glares. They gave each other blank stares, and that gave birth to a silence that was filled with words. "Hi" Naruto said breaking the silence. Hinata shone off a puzzled look. "_He's been abusing me and hunting me for a day, and now he's saying hi?!"_ She thought to herself. Hinata didn't want to leave him hanging, so she returned the greeting. Naruto helped her sit up against the tree he laid her next to, and he sat in front of her with a calm look. She avoided eye contact, and rested her eyes on the waterfall, where the moon light reflected nicely on the water.

**LEMON WARNING STARTS HERE! PLEASE TURN BACK IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT! OO**

Naruto watched intently as Hinata looked at the water. His guilt didn't seem to place yet, and he found himself moving closer to her, and stopping to move his hand to her chin, where he tilted her head towards him, and he lightly pressed his lips against hers without giving any thought about consequences. Hinata was shocked, and found herself gripping onto the tree behind her, almost clawing at the bark, and feeling her crimson blush sneak up onto her face, and only darkened when she felt Naruto tugging her jacket zipper down, and sliding it away from her, but what was worse, was that she was letting him without resistance. Still in the midst of kissing, Naruto slid his Jacket off as well as his shirt, and tossed it over to Hinata's, that was on the ground with the snow. Hinata hesitantly threw her arms around Naruto's shoulders, and sliding into a laying position, as Naruto's hips were firmly pressed against hers, where she also felt something else, that caused a moan to escape from her held breath. Naruto moved his lips from hers, and trailed it down her neck, where he sucked gently, on her skin, and ran his fingers along her stomach under her shirt, her skin was cold, and he felt as if it were his job to make her warm again, and he absently moved back up to kissing her on the lips.

Hinata was taking all of this in too fast, and it was so fast, that she couldn't really find a way to react to this. It was new to her, and she was totally clueless of what was going to happen next. But she found pleasure in this, and she found herself wanting more from him, and more interaction. As Naruto's fingers moved to the hem of her pants, and just giving off repeated tugs on the line, she knew then what he was going to do, but she again doesn't know what to do but let him do whatever. She felt like his toy, but she liked it in some sort of way. She wasn't aware of it, but it was there. She moaned in absence of mind, when he moved his other hand down, and warding her garments down to a bit above her knee's, and now, that lower part to her body was exposed to the cold night air, but was overcome with the soft and warm touch of Naruto's Index and middle finger gliding along her womanhood. He smiled at her and brushed his lips against hers as he slowly let his fingers investigate further, and Hinata felt this all at once. His fingers suddenly stabbed inwards into her area, that was untouched by anyone yet. As this part was just now becoming opened for the first time, a groan escaped as his fingers slid in.

Naruto searched around inside of Hinata. He lubricants were releasing at a fast pace, and he pulled his fingers out, and observed the wet material that covered his fingers. It shined in the moonlight, and he looked at Hinata who was blushing furiously at him, and she was returning a stare in confusion, while breathing in a strange manner. "Are you okay?" Naruto whispered in her ear, and was returned with her making a sound, that he could only decipher as a yes, so he returned to massaging her area with his fingers. With the other hand, he felt her stomach that used to be cold, that was now warm, and lightly dabbed in sweat. Hinata lifted her hand to Naruto's that was on her stomach, and she gripped onto it. Naruto moved his face to hers, and she was looking at him with a curious expression. Naruto smiled weirdly and withdrew his fingers from her again. Hinata was disappointed at this, but only for a minute, cause she saw him sliding her garments down to her ankles now, and he moved his hands to her knee's, and spread them apart, which caused more exposure to the air, and she silently gasped when he brought his pants down as well. She stared with fascination when he came up into kissing her fiercely, when pressing his man hood into her exposed counter part. She moaned pleasurably as he lightly rubbed that area with hers, and he kissed her passionately. She intensely gave in and felt him shatter her below her waist. She groaned in pain, she felt a burning sensation grip onto her, but calmed down when Naruto sucked on her lower lip. _"I'm only 12 years old, and I'm...I'm doing this with Naruto, I feel guilty, how can I possibly-" _Her thoughts were cut off, when her pain was now replaced with an unstable feeling inside. Her body was moving with his in awkward motions that made her feel like one with him.

She closed her eyes, as Naruto rested his head on her chest. They were both breathing in tune, heavily, and exhausted. Hinata was running her fingers through Naruto's hair, and Naruto was relaxing on top of her, and feeling tired. Hinata blushed for the longest time ever from what it seemed. "_To think, that this would have never happened if I didn't run away from home, in a way...I'm almost happy I did." _Hinata thought to herself as Naruto slipped one more kiss onto Hinata's lips before the both of them falling asleep in each others warm embrace.

**A/N: **

**Well...OO That was...-cough- Interesting! O.O Whewt! o.o Um...For those of you who read it anyways, and NOT the clean version, and ended up vomiting all over your keyboard, that's NOT my fault!!! **

**OO la. Um, YES! I have a clean version dammit. Little...beatatches! If you listen to Panic at the disco's song Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off while reading the lemon, then it makes it feel weird. O.O R&R please! **

**_(For those of you who don't know what R&R means, it's read and review)_**


End file.
